Do You Want to Build a Snowman?
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: Songfic, sort of. Sasuke attempts to get his brother to play with him in the snow, but there is never any time for that.


**V.E.: Okay, so I haven't seen the movie Frozen, but I was listening to the soundtrack. Which by the way, the songs are phenomenal. And I came across the second song of the movie, **_**Do you Wanna Build a Snowman? **_**It's really sweet and shows how Elsa and Anna grow apart as the years go by.**

**And then it hit me how this song could suit Sasuke and Itachi. Maybe I'm just reading into it a little too much. I really do suggest you find the lyrics to that song and then compare it to this fic. Granted there will be some changes.**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea at all how I would able to come up this premise let along the complex fighting style. So obviously, I don't own this.**

* * *

Snow in Konoha was a rare event, being a warm place almost year round. It never really got that cold, so whenever there was water coming down in winter (which was a relative term in these parts) it was usually just heavy rain.

But not today, today the little white flakes of wonder were coming down gently and snow had already begun pilling up outdoors. The genin teams were going to be tasked now with the D list mission; spending the whole day clearing the white stuff. As it happened so infrequently, school was out of the question. So anyone of Academy age of lower was guaranteed to be outside playing in the stuff before 10 clock, not even the regular people who slept in would miss today.

And Sasuke Uchiha, despite being an Uchiha (which many people would translate to 'stick in the mud' let alone slush, was no exception to this.

The moment he saw the white snow falling down, the black haired kid had bounded out of bed and nearly ran down the hallway, his footsteps echoing all around as he finally reached his destination. Itachi's room.

Without much precious snow time to lose, Sasuke pounded on his brother's door with several quick successive knocks. When his brother didn't answer, the young shinobi to be made the initiative.

"Itachi! Itachi, it's snowing!"

That got a response from the room, Itachi's voice unmistakable with a faint hint of amusement.

"Yes, Sasuke, I see."

Sasuke replied eagerly.

"Do you want to build a snowman? I mean, there must be enough of it for at least of two of them."

His brother didn't respond for a while as Sasuke's eyes started to look a little worried.

"Come on, let's go play."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I have a mission later on today, no matter what the weather. Some other time, okay?"

The hopeful little boy from moments ago turned sullen.

_That's what you always say now._

Ever since his brother had gotten into Anbu, Sasuke didn't get to see his brother much anymore. Granted it was one of the most important jobs a shinobi could have, Sasuke sometimes felt it was like his brother had gone away to another country or something. Was it so wrong to want his brother to come out the door and prove he was still here?

He didn't understand why his brother who had been his best friend up until this point, had become so distant and cold.

_I wish you'd tell me why._

His brother's calm voice interrupted his voice behind the door.

"Next time, Sasuke."

The little boy shrugged in defeat.

"Okay, bye."

The young Uchiha's steps down the hall to put on his winter clothes to go enjoy the snow on his own was a lot softer and more subdued than the previous footsteps.

Beyond the closed door, Itachi Uchiha had gotten up out of bed. His smile faltered as he heard the change in his little brother's footsteps, heading away from him.

His back turned against the door, he slumped to the floor as he tried to calm the many thoughts that were raging in his mind.

XXX

Two weeks later, another snowfall had blanketed the village, treating the academy kids and torturing the unfortunate snow clearing genins who would no doubt be cursing their bad luck for getting this assignment twice in one winter.

Once again, Sasuke Uchiha smiled at the snow coming down, but he was less quick to get up and head to his brother's room. Still, the excitement in his footsteps was unmistakable as he once again ended up outside his brother's door and knocked again.

"Hey Itachi, it's snowing again! Can we build a snowman now?"

What must have been a minute passed as no answer came, Sasuke frowned.

_I guess he's not there. Maybe he was called in on an assignment last night._

Still, that didn't stop the disappointment falling over him again.

Without his brother with him anymore, Sasuke was often alone while Itachi would often talk to their father and mother at times. His mother did as much as she could, but Father barely even spoke to him.

Despite how Sasuke came across to some of the kids at the Academy, he didn't like being alone all the time, there just wasn't many people he could really talk to. Most eople just saw him as the sulky Uchiha or the genius Itachi's younger brother. With no one around to play with him, the Uchiha compound felt lonely with the empty halls. Heck, there were times he was half tempted to go find that idiot loudmouth Naruto Uzumaki and ask him to play!

Yes, at times he was that desperate.

But if Itachi wasn't here, he wasn't going to spend all day looking at the clock waiting for him to come home as precious hours in the white outdoors ticked. A snow day was still a snow day.

Walking away from the unresponsive room, he had no idea his brother was in there hearing everything.

XXX

Winter was cold.

He knew that was true, like he knew the sun rose each morning or that shinobi's were meant to fight. Maybe he saw this more clearly now that he was the only one in his house, in the village that once belonged to the Uchiha. It was the first winter since _it _had happened.

His body had been numb ever since he had woken up in the hospital since that day. He had become accustomed to the looks of pity the villagers would give him, but none of them understood. Some of the village elders told him to be strong, but they had no idea how empty and hallow those words sounded. The Hokage didn't say anything, but that was how Sasuke preferred it.

In his mind, Itachi was not an Uchiha anymore. He threw that all away when he slaughtered his clan mercilessly, even his own parents. Only leaving his little brother alive to deal with the whole in his heart. The loss was still fresh and he knew it was something he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

_I'm the only one left, there's no else other than me here._

So how his body ended up slumped to the ground outside his brother's door once again in the middle of night during winter, Sasuke had no real idea.

Perhaps a small subconscious part of him still missed Itachi, the brother that used to be.

But Sasuke's eyes narrowed as that thought crossed his mind. Regardless, he would squash that feeling until not a hint of it remained. Hate was the only thing he could feel for him, the only thing he should feel for the man he was destined to kill.

He would avenge his clan. Even if it cost him his life to do it.

His head picked up as he saw a window on the wall, his eyes widening at what he was seeing.

It was starting to snow.

A couple minutes later, his cheeks felt warm as tears streamed down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away.

A small part of his mind that still sounded like a child, seemed to cry out in a sad voice. Pleading for the older brother it once knew.

_Do you want to build a snow man? It doesn't have to be a snow man….._

* * *

**V.E.: Short, but I think it's pretty sweet. Please don't review too harshly.**


End file.
